Kick
by TheFifthSister
Summary: HG has a stressful day and its made better in the most unexpected way. Established pregnant Bering & Wells.


It had been a long day. She wished she'd given in to the urge to just spend the day in bed cuddling with her girlfriend. She knew Myka would have been glad for the company; she was probably going stir crazy being cooped up at the B&B on maternity leave.

But HG had spent the morning and half her afternoon at the Warehouse doing inventory. She'd hoped to sneak away at lunch and spend some time with Myka but she'd been dragged away from what she'd been doing so many times that it took twice the amount of time it could've. Artie had pulled her away to berate her about some of the gadgets she'd been working on with Claudia. She'd gone back to inventory but spent most of the time devising the best excuse for her to return to the B&B when the alarms had gone off and Pete had required her assistance wrangling some misbehaving artifacts. Artie had called her up to the office again to fix something and by that time she was frustrated and hungry. Usually she loved being there but it wasn't the same with Myka absent, especially considering Myka was the first to fight in her corner during arguments. If she hadn't been told he'd fought on her behalf to have reinstated again at the Warehouse HG would swear that Artie still had a grudge against her. The man would not listen to any of her suggestions and insisted everything be done his way, not happy when HG had made a comment about he should've let her do it in the first place and saved everyone the hassle. He'd made some comment about everything running smoother when Myka was around and then grumbled off into his archives. It had been a hectic day of back and forth across the great expanse of the Warehouse.

She blew off steam on the drive home, finally managing to sneak out a little early, and ranted a little. She parked Myka's SUV, hurried inside and went straight up to their room when she saw that Myka wasn't downstairs. A soak in the bath with her girlfriend would be the best way to unwind and spend some time alone.

"Myka, that man is insufferable some days," She complained but stopped short in the doorway as soon as she opened the door and looked in at the sight before. Myka was fast asleep on their bed, resting in her sweats propped against some of their pillows. She'd clearly fallen asleep reading, her glasses resting on the tip of her nose and a book resting on her bump. She was snoring lightly and looked so unbelievably cute. HG watched her for a moment before closing the door gently. She moved to Myka's side, taking the book from her and marking her place with the bookmark that was sitting on the bed next to her and placed it on the night stand. She slipped the glasses off, careful not to wake her. Myka stirred but got more comfortable, turning on to her side a little. HG folded the glasses and put them on the book. She retrieved a blanket from the bottom of the bed and wrapped it over Myka to keep her warm and crossed to the other side of the bed, climbing in next to her.

She pulled the blanket up over herself, careful not to pull it off Myka, and rested her head on the pillow next to her as she curled into her girlfriend's side. She ran her fingers through her hair, watching her sleep. The way her eyelids fluttered as her overactive brain led her through some dreamland. The little sigh she gave as HG stroked her hair. The way she snuggled a little deeper into HG. HG pecked her on the nose and closed her eyes, happy to join her. She threw an arm across her waist and left her other hand resting against her bump, rubbing circles gently.

Just as she was drifting off to sleep she felt a thump against her hand. Her eyes flew open and she looked at her hand. Myka stirred next to her, her eyes fluttering.

"What'd you hit me for?" She mumbled grumpily, rolling away from her a little but not waking up.

"Darling..." HG kept up her rubbing. "That wasn't me." And right on cue she felt another kick.

Myka's eyes shot open, all traces of sleep gone. She turned to stare at HG in shock as her hand moved down to join the one already there. "Was that...?"

When they both felt another kick Myka gasped.

"Are you okay darling?" HG asked, concerned.

Myka gave her the most dazzling smile, linking their fingers together. "Yes, I'm just... she's kicking." Myka laughed and it warmed HG to hear it and see the happiness on my face. "Helena, she's kicking! This is... this..." HG could see the tears start to well in her eyes and lent forward to kiss her. Myka curled into her side, never letting go of her hand as they felt each kick. "That's our little girl."

"I think someone is going to take after her mother," HG joked.

"Yes, it already feels like she's going to be skilled in Kenpo," Myka teased back.

"I've seen you stop enough culprits in your time with a swift kick to the head," HG countered. "We really ought to find a name for her that we can agree on."

"I think I may have found something," Myka told her excitedly. "I was reading this afternoon when I saw the name 'Emma'. I looked it up; it has its root in England and means 'complete'."

HG looked at her, thinking it over. Myka didn't have to say it; HG knew what she was thinking. She felt it every time she looked at her, every time she thought of her, every time she held her. They completed each other. "It's perfect."

"Really?" Myka asked. HG simply nodded, watching the movement of fingers made so close to their daughter.

Myka smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, darling." HG smiled at her, kissing her. She shimmied down the bed until she could lift Myka's top and rest her cheek against her bump. She kissed the exposed skin as Myka threaded her fingers through her hair and massaged her scalp, their hands still clasped. She sighed, content.

"How was your day?" Myka asked.

"Perfect." Helena murmured.


End file.
